creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Halloween-Schreibwettbewerb 2014
Gesamtwertung Punkteverteilung auf einen Blick: Rangfolge: Bewertung Spinelli313 *Kürbismarmelade - 6 *Stricken - 4 *The Amanda Moreana Tape - 4 *Halloween - 6 *Hol's Stöckchen - 9 *Süßes oder Saures - 4 *Fright Night - 5 *Jack O Lantern - 8 *In der Dunkelheit lauert es still - 5 *Der Geist im Kürbis - 6 *Pumpkin - 7 *Süßes sonst gibts Saures - 5 *Spielt meine Kinder - 6 *Maske - 4 *Spiegelbild - 6 *Patientenakte - 6 *Da wo die Kinder hinkommen - 5 Gewinner #Hol's Stöckchen #Jack-O-Lantern #Pumpkin Begründung *Hol's Stöcken: Tolle Atmosphäre; aus einer bestimmten Perspektive mit klarer Haltung und den zugehörigen Emotionen erzählt, was die sich steigernden Überraschungen am Ende noch wirkungsvoller macht. Das übernatürliche Element kommt aus einer unerwarteten Richtung und bricht mit der vorher glaubwürdig etablierten Alltagserzählung. Generell schön flüssig geschrieben und guter Umgang mit Dialogen. *Jack-O-Lantern: Die Spannung wird gleichmäßig aufgebaut und die gruselige Atmosphäre bis zum Finale stetig gesteigert. Besonders die Parallele von Anfang und Ende ist sehr gelungen und kann mit ihrem Humor den Schrecken der Brutaliät entkräften, damit die vorher aufgebaute Stimmung nicht durch einen zu hohen (Blut)Kontrast zerstört wird. Die Stimmung des Protagonisten wird durchgehend sehr mitreißend beschrieben. *Pumpkin: Sehr ernstes Thema in einer Horrorversion verpackt, wie es bei vielen Horrorfilmen und -erzählungen der Fall ist. Das Innenleben der Protagonistin ist sehr sensibel dargestellt. Das übernatürliche Element fehlt hier - seine Stelle nehmen menschliche Untiefen ein, die in der Tat oft schlimmer und extremer sind als jede Horrorvorstellung. Kommentar: Es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, die Reihenfolge meiner drei Favoriten zu bestimmen, weil sie mir alle sehr gut gefallen haben und sich schwer miteinander vergleichen lassen, weil sie alle zu verschiedenen Genres gehören. Letztendlich haben Kleinigkeiten und persönlicher Geschmack entschieden - trotzdem noch mal Herzlichen Glückwunsch an Klaradox, Mis4nthr0py666 und Soremann!! Spinelli313 13:54, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Bewertung NegativeRoot Kürbismarmelade Diese CP ist schön geschrieben, aber das war‘s auch schon. Die Idee dahinter ist alles andere als innovativ, und weil von Anfang an klar ist, was an der Geschichte schockieren soll, kommt nicht die geringste Spannung auf. Wenn du wenigstens näher auf die Gedankenwelt der Mutter eingegangen wärst, wäre es etwas anderes gewesen, aber so ist es nur die penible Beschreibung einer Blutabnahme. 5/10 Stricken Die Geschichte und der Schreibstil sind gut, aber leider ist auch hier von Anfang an klar, worauf das ganze hinausläuft (vor Allem nach Lektüre, der vorherigen CP). Trotzdem lässt sich nicht bestreiten, dass der Storytwist sehr gut platziert ist, daher: 7/10 The Amanda Moreana Tape Ich mag deinen Schreibstil, aber es gab so eine Horror-in-der-Schule-CP zu oft, um noch wirklich überraschend zu sein. Das Snuff-Video war jedoch eine gute Idee und macht das Ganze ein Stück realistischer als ein Monster in der Schule o.Ä. Außerdem ist das Ende schön gemacht: 7/10 Halloween Leider ist das eine totale 08/15-CP. Eine Gruppe Jugendlicher geht nach Schema-F in ein altes Haus, nur diesmal trauen sie sich nicht einmal wirklich hinein. Es sind nicht die geringsten Konsequenzen für die Protagonisten ersichtlich, was diese CP weder spannend noch creepy macht. Tut mir Leid: 4/10 Hol’s Stöckchen Beim Titel habe ich mich gefragt, was da wohl auf den Leser zukommt (vielleicht ein Geisterhund o.Ä.) jedenfalls dachte ich, dass die Protagonistin in der Opferrolle ist und Halloween wegen irgendeinem ernsthaften Trauma hasst. Erst am Ende wurde mir ihre Rolle und der Zusammenhang zum Titel klar und ich fand es großartig! Schade ist, dass einige ungünstige Formulierungen ins Gewicht fallen, daher nur: 9/10 Süßes oder Saures? Jedes Jahr ist es das gleiche und es wird eine Geschichte wie diese veröffentlicht. Die Story erzeugt keine Spannung und das Ende ist vollkommen klar, es gibt dutzende Geschichten mit derselben Handlung und meistens haben sie sogar denselben Titel. Das hier ist im Prinzip nur eine Kopie. Es tut mir Leid, aber dafür gibt es nur: 3/10 Fright Night Sehr gut! Der Inhalt ist wunderbar düster und das Gedicht ist gut gereimt! Es gab ein paar Ausrutscher, was Versmaß und Metrum anging, aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm. An sich ist es schön Formuliert und es gab sogar ein paar rhetorische Figuren, die gut eingesetzt wurden. Leider hat das ganze kaum etwas mit Halloween zu tun aber alles in allem: 7/10 Jack O’Lantern Was soll man hierzu noch sagen? Eine wunderbare Adaption der Legende von Jack O’Lantern. Auch hier ist zwar von vorne herein klar, worauf das ganze hinausläuft, aber da der Protagonist selbst von Anfang an eine Ahnung hat, die sich nach und nach bestätigt, trägt das nur zur Atmosphäre bei! Der einzige Kritikpunkt der mir einfiele wäre, dass man die Legende kennen muss, um die CP in vollem Ausmaß zu verstehen, aber davon abgesehen ist sie großartig! 9/10 In der Dunkelheit lauert es still Hier gibt es formal und inhaltlich tatsächlich nichts auszusetzen. Der Inhalt ist schön finster und sogar Metrum, Rhythmus und Versmaß passen. Das mit dem Akrostichon war übrigens eine großartige Idee! Einzig die Tatsache, dass es nichts mit Halloween zu tun hat, schmälert das Ganze. 8/10 Der Geist im Kürbis! Das ist keine Geschichte, das hat nicht mal eine Handlung. Das ist einzig und alleine die Beschreibung eines Rituals bei dem man seine Seele für einen Glücksbringer verkauft. Wer würde so etwas tun? Wer würde all die Risiken die dieses Ritual birgt für einen angeblichen Glücksbringer auf sich nehmen? Es tut mir Leid, aber das hier ist nicht gruselig, nicht spannend und ergibt nicht einmal wirklichen Sinn. 2/10 Pumpkin Der düstere Kern einer Familienfassade, ein grausamer Vater, ein glaubhaft dargestelltes, traumatisiertes Kind und die gleichgültige Gesellschaft! Das hier ist wirklich spannend und schockierend! Und es wurde in einen authentischen Zusammenhang mit Halloween gebracht, ich bin sehr beeindruckt! 10/10 Süßes, sonst gibt’s Saures Zuerst dachte ich, das wäre wieder eine billige ‚Süßes oder Saures‘-Pasta und ich hatte Recht. Der einzige wirkliche Unterschied zu ‚Süßes oder Saures‘ weiter oben ist, dass die Geschichte diesmal aus Sicht des Täters geschrieben wurde. Abgesehen davon, dass die Reaktion des Protagonisten am Ende ziemlich unangemessen wirkt, ist auch diese Story nichts Neues oder Besonderes. Tut mir Leid. 3/10 Spielt meine Kinder Wunderbar! Ein großartiger Schreibstil, der die Geschichte sehr lebendig erzählt und die Geister authentisch wirken lässt. Es ist zwar ein bekanntes Szenario mit den Jugendlichen und dem alten Haus, aber es wurde bestmöglich umgesetzt. (Leider wird die maximale Anzahl an Zeichen überschritten.) 8/10 Maske Sehr schön! Die Gedanken eines Geisteskranken wurden toll beschrieben und man konnte seinen perfekten Moment gut miterleben. Seine Euphorie hättest du jedoch etwas treffender bzw. extremer beschreiben können. 7/10 Spiegelbild Schwierig. Ich verstehe deine Absicht, die Pointe der Geschichte nicht direkt in der Textoberfläche zu verraten, aber ehrlich gesagt ist es in der Umsetzung gescheitert. Vielleicht liegt es an mir, aber auch nach mehrmaligem konzentriertem Lesen habe ich keinen Sinn oder Schockmoment gefunden, auch wenn ich einige vage Vermutungen habe, ist der Schreibstil für eine wirkliche Interpretation hinderlich. Außerdem fallen die plötzlich wechselnden Zeitformen negativ auf. Tut mir Leid, auch wenn ich die Idee gut finde: 4/10 Patientenakte Nicht schlecht. Erinnert an eine H.P. Lovecraft’sche Albtraum-Geschichte, leider verhindert das nüchterne Konzept einer Patientenakte, dass man die Gefühle –vor Allem die Angst- des Protagonisten wirklich nachvollziehen kann, deshalb nur: 7/10 Da wo die Kinder hinkommen Eine solide CP, die allerdings auch nicht sonderlich schockierend ist. Die Idee ist gut, aber auch das ist leider ziemlich vorhersehbar und hätte wesentlich besser umgesetzt werden können. Daher leider nur: 6/10 Meine Favoriten sind: 1.Pumpkin (Soremann) 2. Jack O’Lantern (Mis4nthr0py666) 3. Hol’s Stöckchen (Klaradox) Es war wirklich schwierig, aus den eingereichten CPs die Besten zu bestimmen vor Allem, da es sehr viele großartige Ansätze und leider auch das Gegenteil gab. Ich möchte außerdem betonen, dass ich mit niedrigeren Bewertungen niemanden beleidigen oder demotivieren will, die Kritik sollte so fundiert wie möglich sein, und ich hoffe, dass mir dies gelungen ist und dass es niemand persönlich nimmt. Fürs Erste aber gratuliere ich den Bestplatzieren :) NegativeRoot (Diskussion) 18:28, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Bewertung von Kendjio Kürbismarmelade (von Wolfsmaedchen): Ein Hauch von Hannibal Lecter, wobei es sich hierbei wohl eher um einen kleinen Ausschnitt handelt. Vom Inhalt her ist diese Creepypasta recht eigen, wobei ich nicht weiß, ob das an einer Art „Einzigartigkeit“ liegt, oder viel mehr an dem Bezug auf Halloween – denn das Thema Kannibalismus für sich ist ja nicht neu. Der Schreibstil befindet sich hierbei im oberen Niveau, ist also ziemlich gut. Alles in allem ist „Kürbismarmelade“ eine durchaus gute, aber keine herausstechende Creepypasta. (7/10) Stricken (von Whocaress): Diese Story geht auch eher in die Richtung derer von Wolfsmädchen (Kürbismarmelade). Das Hauptproblem sehe ich hier in der Tatsache, dass man schon nach der Hälfte der Creepypasta ahnt, worauf sie hinauslaufen wird – was schlicht und ergreifend daran liegt, dass man sowas in einem solchen Wiki erwartet. Davon abgesehen, handelt es sich bei „Stricken“ nach wie vor um eine wirklich gut geschriebene Geschichte, die auch eindeutig im oberen Bereich zu sehen ist – allerdings finde ich auch hier nicht, dass sie herausragend ist. (7,5/10) The Amanda Moreana Tape (von HappyAppy): Relativ gesehen ist diese Creepypasta etwas schwächer. Es finden sich einige Rechtschreibfehler und es werden Fehler beim Spannungsauf- und abbau gemacht. So wird bspw. versäumt, zu erklären wer nun eigentlich „der Böse“ ist – was durch den letzten Satz aber provoziert wird oder auch die genauere Gefühlslage des Protagonisten, als er das Band sieht. Insgesamt sicherlich keine schlechte Geschichte, nur im Verhältnis eben nicht vergleichbar gut. (6/10) Halloween (von Eisfeuerblume): Gleich zu Beginn fällt hier negativ auf, dass die Geschichte schon fast wie eine Kindererzählung beginnt: „Der Tag auf den sich die 16 jährige Lena so sehr gefreut hatte ...“. Auch so Sachen wie „Maria (13)“ und „Kevin (15)“ sind einfach nicht okay in einem Fließtext wie diesem. Man kann nicht einfach das Alter in Klammern hinter die Namen schreiben (btw. Hier hätte es durchaus genügt, wenn man einfach geschrieben hätte, dass es sich bei den Figuren um Jugendliche handele – alles andere ist im Kontext sowieso irrelevant.) So endet dann auch die Story. Mit einem quasi Happy End, was bei diesem Genre eigentlich nie wirklich funktioniert. Ich verlange nicht, dass alle Personen sterben, aber dieses Ende passt eben auch eher in eine Kindergeschichte, als in eine Creepypasta. Nichtsdestotrotz ist der Schreibstil nicht als schlecht zu werten und es sind durchaus gute Ansätze erkennbar – nur sollte man sich evtl. mehr an „erwachsenen“ Geschichten orientieren. (5/10) Hol's Stöckchen (von Klaradox): Man liest hier eine Creepypasta die von ihrem Prinzip her nicht neu ist, aber mir so in geschriebener Form dennoch auffällig vorkommt – im positiven Sinne. Das Ganze ist gut geschrieben, könnte vielleicht das Ende noch etwas anders gestalten (nicht die Offenheit, sondern eher den vorletzten Abschnitt). Aber bis jetzt eindeutig eine der besseren Stories! (6,5/10) Süßes oder Saures (von Nightmareslumber2014): Hier findet sich ein ähnlicher Fehler wie in Halloween (von Eisfeuerblume): Welche Relevanz hat der Name des Protagonisten und der Geburtsort seiner Eltern? Stattdessen sollte man hier erklären, warum man ausgerechnet am 30.10. unbedingt nach Haddonfield fliegt. Auch geklärt werden sollte dann evtl. woher man jetzt weiß, wie viele Leute noch im Hotel wohnen und da ist die Anzahl von lediglich zwei Personen etwas unrealistisch. Das Ende gefällt mir auch nicht so wirklich. Der eigentliche Schockmoment wird schon fast nebenbei genannt und das mit den Kindern ist recht Standard. Also gibt es schon einige Kritikpunkte, die man hätte vermeiden können. Im Endeffekt ist auch diese Creepypasta nicht zwingend nur schlecht, denn rhetorisch ist da auf jeden Fall ein guter Anfang zu sehen. (5,5/10) Vermutlich sollte man sich hier einfach etwas Zeit lassen und die Ideen kommen von allein. Fright Night (von Lucynada van Hellsing): Mit einem Gedicht haben wir im Wettbewerb etwas spezielleres vertreten, es wird schwer hier eine Relation zu den anderen Creepypastas zu finden, dennoch sollte der alleinige Versuch positiv vermerkt werden! Der Anfang ist gar nicht mal schlecht – Zeilen wie „das unbekannte erwacht“ sind z.B. eine gute Idee. Der weitere Textverlauf ist mir allerdings zu sehr auf die Reime fixiert. Es wird nicht wirklich erzählt, sondern von Reim zu Reim gesprungen und entsprechend der Funktionalität eines Wortes in den Zeilen wird deren Sinn negativ beeinflusst. Damit meine ich bspw. explizit „Vielleicht hast du Glück, Solang du nicht siehst zurück“ oder direkt danach „ Es gibt nur eine Chance, hast du sie vertan, fängt dein Leben neu an“ (Was soll das bitte bedeuten?). Schließlich finde ich also den Ansatz der „Story“ als Gedicht nicht schlecht, aber es mangelt mit dem Fortlauf des Textes an wirklichem Inhalt. Die Worte scheinen irgendwann keinen richtigen Sinn mehr zu machen und wirken aneinandergereiht, obwohl der Anfang für sich gut war. (6,5/10) Jack-O'-Lantern (von Mis4nthr0py666): Bei Jack-O'-Lantern werden zwei Dinge gut gemacht, die bei einigen vorangegangenen Creepypastas nicht so gut umgesetzt wurden: 1. Der Anfang, der hier wirklich besonders gelobt werden sollte – das weiß der Autor aber auch selber, denn das war Absicht. 2. Der Spannungsaufbau, der hier wesentlich besser ist, da nicht von jetzt auf gleich etwas geschieht, sondern Dinge erklärt werden. Die Spannung wird ganz schlicht und ergreifend lyrisch beschrieben – genauso, wie man es einfach tun sollte. Insgesamt ist die Story auch wieder ziemlich gut geschrieben. Am Ende muss ich doch noch mal etwas kritisieren, was hier denke ich aber eine rein subjektive Ansicht sein könnte: Die Vogelscheuche selbst finde ich entweder nicht gut beschrieben genug, um sie wirklich als „Bedrohung“ zu sehen, oder aber sie ist als sie selbst nicht in der Lage die Rolle als „Antagonist“ in einer Story zu übernehmen. So oder so gefällt mir dieser Aspekt nicht ganz so gut. Loben kann ich das Ende aber dennoch. Schönes stilistisches Mittel den Anfang zu übernehmen und ihn entsprechend der Umstände anzupassen. (8,5/10) In der Dunkelheit lauert es still (von Gobuka): Es findet sich also doch noch ein zweites Gedicht und offensichtlich ein „Akrostichon“, wie es der Autor auch selbst anmerkt. Somit ist es abermals positiv zu vermerken, das man sich an dieser Form der Lyrik versucht hat, um an dem Wettbewerb teilzunehmen. Der Anfang ist wie bereits in „Fright Night“ (von Lucynada van Hellsing) gut gelungen. Was mir dann nicht gefällt sind Zeilen wie „ Rasend pocht dein kleines Herz, Du hoffst es wäre nur ein Scherz“ oder bspw. die letzten beiden Verse:“ Leidest an dem blutigen Ritz, Leise frisst es dich aus deinem Sitz.“ - hier finde ich, wird zu offensichtlich, dass der Autor sich schlicht an den Reimen und nicht an dem Inhalt orientiert hat. Schlussendlich auch ein durchaus gutes Gedicht, etwas besser als das vorherige, wobei es aber im selben Bereich Fehler macht. (7/10) Der Geist im Kürbis! (von DrDollar): Neben dem Gedicht findet sich hier eine nicht so ganz gewagte, aber trotzdem abweichende Form der Creepypastas – diesmal ein Ritual. Abermals gefällt mir der Anfang besser als der restliche Verlauf des Textes. Was mir nicht gefällt ist einmal die Wahl der Zahlen, die sehr klischeehaft sind und das Ende, was irgendwie sehr undramatisch wirkt. Das „PS“ wirkt schlicht so, als hätte man es im Nachhinein angehängt um das Ganze etwas kritischer wirken zu lassen. Ich finde da solche Sätze wie: „... wenn du dieses Ritual durchführst, wirst du nicht mehr in der Lage sein … in den Himmel zu kommen ….“ tatsächlich besser, da sie eine Bedingung darstellen, die dem Ritual eine gewisse Unheimlichkeit geben, es aber eben eher andeutet, als feststellt. Insgesamt ist auch diese Geschichte im guten Bereich, macht nur wenige Fehler. (7/10) Pumpkin (von Soremann): Eine Story die ich so für sehr neu und einfallsreich halte. Gut geschrieben, gut beschrieben und den durchaus schrecklichen Hintergrund der Thematik sehr gut angespielt, aber nicht beim Namen genannt. Genauso wie man es machen sollte. Folglich also eine sehr, sehr gute Pasta, nur der Bezug auf Halloween ist evlt. Nicht ganz gegeben und wirkt nur nebensächlich relevant. Aber immerhin ist er vorhanden und da wo man ihn sieht, ist er gut aufgehoben. (9,5/10) Süßes, sonst gibt’s Saures (von Fuchs111): Ein dreizehnjähriges Kind, welches sich lieber für Halloween verkleidet, als wie jedes normale andere Kind um die Uhrzeit mit Alkohol und Drogen wegzuballern? Sehr ungewöhnlich heutzutage. Kein Sarkasmus an dieser Stelle. Meine ich ernst. Sorry. Wieder einer der Geschichten, die wohl im oberen Bereich liegen. Es gibt diesen Twist am Ende, der einigermaßen überraschend kommt, aber nicht ganz wirkt, weil der Fokus der Erzählung leider auf Christin und nicht auf der evtl. „dunklen“ Natur des Protagonisten liegt. So wirkt das Ganze etwas unabgerundet. Gleichzeitig muss man aber auch sagen, dass die Story gut geschrieben ist, in sich Sinn ergibt und keine ausgelutschte Thematik verfolgt. (7,5/10) Spielt meine Kinder (von NoWodka): Ich finde es unglaublich schade, dass eine Creepypasta die derart gut geschrieben ist, so eine Ende hat. Es wird durchgehend auf einem sehr hohen lyrischen Stil beschrieben, der Spannungsaufbau ist mindestens gut, aber leider geht die Story zum Ende hin in das totale Klischee über. Die weißen, blutüberströmten Kinder, die „spielen“ wollen und deren Mutter, die selbige Kinder umbrachte – das sind die klischeehaftesten Figuren der modernen Horrors. Das finde ich unglaublich schade, denn diese Creepypasta hätte mit einem originellen Ende vielleicht alle Punkte bekommen. So aber muss ich leider einige abziehen. (8/10) Maske (von Xohoo1234): Geht ebenfalls stark ins Klischee des bereits von so gut wie jedem gesehenen. Dieser kranke Psychopath, die die Schönheit einer Frau nicht in ihrem Wesen sondern in ihrem Äußeren erkennt, ist leider überhaupt nicht neu. Ich weiß auch nicht so recht, ob das Erzählte nun empathische Beschreibungen des Autors sind oder schlicht Nachempfindungen von anderen Stories, die stark in diese Richtung gehen – Ich gehe allerdings von ersterem aus. (6/10) Spiegelbild (von Pene Creeps): Gefällt mir eher gut. Auch hier sehe ich einen mir bereits bekannten Ansatz, der aber letztendlich doch noch recht neu erscheint. Die Erzählung hat einen frühen Wendepunkt, ist gut beschrieben und gehört demnach definitiv in den oberen Bereich. Kritikpunkte sehe ich leicht in der Kürze der Ausführungen, die bei der Thematik evtl. länger gewählt werden könnten und darin, dass man mehr Spannung hätte einbauen können. Insgesamt aber eine sehr gute, aber kurze Story. (8/10) Bericht von Patient MH370/08032014 (von LainaoWriters): Oh Wow! Eine Anspielung auf die Malaysian Airlines ..! Ich finde diese Story ist schwer zu bewerten. Die Erzählung konzentriert sich auf vier Jugendliche, die wie alle anderen in diesem Alter, zu viel Alkohol trinken und dann auf dem Friedhof landen, wo ihnen Unheil geschieht. Das für sich ist eine gewöhnliche Exposition, ich finde es wird an dem Punkt sehr, sehr seltsam, sobald die erste Figur stirbt. Sie wird von der Gruppe zunächst nicht für Tod gehalten, was ja sein kann, aber es wird alles schwammig, als das nächste Mitglied stirbt und sich die Überbleibenden anscheinend einen Dreck darum kümmern. So sterben alle Figuren nach und nach und gerade der Protagonist nimmt das einfach hin. Ähnlich als die Gruppe die Grabsteine mit ihren Namen finden und rational betrachtet völlig absurde Thesen bzgl. ihres Todes aufstellen, diese aber offenbar zutreffen und noch immer niemand wirklich beunruhigt scheint. Fernab davon ist die Story nicht schlecht geschrieben, sie ist in Ordnung erzählt, aber dieser Punkt ist ausschlaggebend dafür, dass man die Handlung überhaupt ernst nehmen kann – was nicht der Fall ist. Dagegen könnte man argumentieren, dass das Beschriebene immerhin ein Bericht aus der Psychiatrie ist und sich so die emotionalen Defizite des Protagonisten erklären lassen, doch dies geht nicht eindeutig hervor. Ich kann diese Creepypasta letztendlich nicht richtig bewerten, da ich sie nicht wirklich verstehen. ( Deswegen (vorab) erst mal: 5/10) Da wo die Kinder hinkommen … (von GhostInDaMirror): Bei dieser Creepypasta muss ich zwei essentielle Dinge kritisieren. Einmal die Kürze, die der Thematik nicht angebracht ist, da diese sehr klischeehaft ist. Die Handlung ist in sich alles andere als neu und leider sehr vorrauschaubar. Hätte man sich nun mehr Mühe bei der Beschreibung und der Spannung gegeben könnte man evtl. darüber hinwegsehen, aber ich finde nicht, dass das hier angebracht wäre. (5/10) Gemäß meinen Bewertungen belegt Soremann mit 9,5/10 Punkten den 1. Platz, zweiter ist Mis4nthr0py666 mit 8,5/10 Punkten und den dritten Platz teilen sich die User NoWodka und Pene Creeps mit jeweils 8/10 Punkten! Fühlt euch kritisiert, aber nicht beleidigt - es gab gute, wie schlechtere Creepypasta und ich hoffe ihr lernt durch die anderen Stories und die Kritiken dazu, so dass ihr euch auch selbst verbessert. Euer Sovjetadmin! Kendjio (Diskussion) 20:29, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Bewertung OfWarWeDon'tSpeakAnymore Kürbismarmelade: 'Dein Schreibstil ist wirklich gut, die Pasta liest sich gut und flüssig, inhaltlich meiner Meinung nach aber nicht all zu gut. Die Idee ist nicht all zu originell und bereits nach dem Lesen des ersten Abschnittes konnte ich mir denken wie es weitergeht, und so kam es auch – ist also auch ziemlich vorhersehbar. Desweiteren ist auch die Story recht dünn. Natürlich war eine Zeichenbegrenzung vorgegeben, aber bei dieser Pasta ist wirklich kaum Story vorhanden. ' 6/10 Stricken: '''Ebenfalls ein sehr guter Schreibstil. Liest sich sehr schön. Der Großteil der Creepypasta ist eher harmlos und unscheinbar, und dann das Ende, das hier etwas überraschender als bei der vorherigen CP kam, dennoch nicht allzu originell. 6/10''' The Amanda Moreana Tape: '''Die CP war von einigen Rechtschreib- & Grammatikfehlern geplagt, die auch den Lesefluss ziemlich gestört haben. Einiges habe ich davon ausgebessert, aber das wird nichts an meiner Wertung ändern. Inhaltlich ist sie auch nur solala. Für mich ergibt es keinen Sinn: Warum wird ein derartiges Video in einer mysteriösen, verschlossenen Kammer bzw. Raum in einer Schule aufbewahrt? Ich verstehe das nicht. Ansonsten ist die Grundidee doch ganz nett und bietet Potenzial, das meiner Meinung nach nicht ausgeschöpft wurde. '''5/10 Halloween: '''Persönlich bin ich kein großer Fan von Creepypastas, in denen es um Creepypastas geht, aber da dies Geschmackssache ist, fließt dies sowieso nicht in die Bewertung ein. Jedenfalls ist die Pasta eher schwach, allein solche Sachen wie „Kevin(15), Lara(17), Maria(13) und Tom(16)“ gehören nicht in eine CP. Die Grundidee ist auch eher schwach, und Spannung ist auch quasi keine vorhanden. Wirkliche Höhepunkte sind nicht vorhanden und teils klischeehaft ist die CP ebenfalls. '''4/10 Hol's Stöckchen: Zwar ist die Werwolf-Idee alles andere als neu, aber unter Creepypastas doch eher weniger verbreitet, von daher doch eine nette Abwechslung und das Wiederaufgreifen einer klassischen Horror-Kreatur gefällt mir. Allerdings verläuft die Pasta eher unspektakulär, ist nicht allzu spannend. Das Ende, reißt es aber ein wenig raus. 7/10 Süßes oder Saures?: '''Hier gab es auch ein paar Schreibfehler mehr, noch schlimmer war aber die Großschreibung. Jedenfalls ist der Beginn der Pasta denkbar ungünstig und klischeehaft gewählt und im ersten Absatz gibt es auch mehrfache Wiederholungen. Das Ende mit den Kindern halte ich für ziemlich übertrieben, und irgendwie macht es auch einen Teil der Pasta (die Träume von dem Mann) überflüssig. 4/10 ' '''Fright Night: '''Sehr gewagt, ein Gedicht gegen „richtige“ CPs ins Rennen zu schicken. Auf alle Fälle Respekt dafür, dass das Gedicht doch so gut funktioniert, gerade was das Reimen angeht, und dabei auch noch Sinn ergibt, wenn auch nicht ersichtlich ist, dass es hier um Halloween geht. Damit es schöner klingt, sollten zwischen den sich reimenden Versen aber bspw. etwa die selbe Silbenanzahl vorhanden sein. Einmal hast du übrigens auch einen Reim vergessen, ob gewollt, oder nicht („Chance“). Der Versuch mit einem kleinen Gedicht in den Wettbewerb einzusteigen, ist nett, und der Wille zählt. Die Ausführung geht auch in Ordnung, und die Idee bringt ein wenig Abwechslung in den Wettbewerb, aber inhaltlich ist es doch ein wenig mau, besonders da es im Vergleich zum Rest doch ziemlich kurz ist. '''5/10' Jack-O'-Lantern: '''Diese CP ist echt gut. Liest sich schön flüssig, am Schreibstil gibt es nichts auszusetzen. Die Idee weiß zu gefallen und der Aufbau bis zum Höhepunkt ist ebenfalls schön. Von unscheinbar bis zu einem „Wow“-Effekt, das Ende hat mich dann zum Grinsen gebracht. '''9/10 In der Dunkelheit lauert es still: '''Mit einem Akrostichon haben wir in diesem Wettbewerb auch etwas Außergewöhnliches. Und ich muss sagen, es wurde wirklich gut umgesetzt. Das Versmaß wurde soweit eingehalten, Reime wurden gut eingesetzt und der ganze Text ergibt nicht nur Sinn, sondern erzählt auch eine ziemlich nette, schaurige Geschichte. Die Botschaft, die die Anfangsbuchstaben der Verse ergeben, passt auch bestens dazu. Diese Botschaften sollen bei dem Leser allerdings meist für eine Überraschung, einen „Aha“-Effekt, sorgen. Das bleibt leider aus, da der Titel, der ungünstig gewählt ist, diesbezüglich ein Spoiler ist. Desweiteren dasselbe Problem wie bei „Fright Night“: Die Halloween-Thematik kommt hier nicht zum Vorschein. Das finde ich dann doch schade. '''7/10 Der Geist im Kürbis: Die Idee eines Halloween-Rituals ist ganz nett, aber irgendwie ist es nichts wirklich Neues. An sich ist es auch nicht allzu spannend. Sinn und Handlung vermisst man hier ebenfalls. 3/10 Pumpkin: '''Ebenfalls eine sehr gute Pasta. Schön geschrieben, eine gute Story und auch das Ende gefiel mir persönlich gut. Neben „Jack-O'-Lantern“ meiner Meinung nach die beste CP in diesem Wettbewerb. '''9/10 Süßes, sonst gibt’s Saures...: '''Die Idee gefällt mir auch ganz gut, und das Ende konnte doch mit einem Überraschungseffekt aufwarten. Persönlich ist es nicht so mein Geschmack, dass die „bösen, brutalen Protagonisten“ einer CP so jung sind, aber das ist wie gesagt Geschmackssache. Desweiteren ein ähnlich einfallsloser Einstieg wie bei „Süßes oder Saures?“ Schwefelsäure reagiert übrigens eigentlich auch nicht so krass und schnell, wie hier dargestellt. Mag kein Meisterwerk sein, aber dennoch ziemlich gut. Achja, nettes Wortspiel von wegen „Saures“. Würde hier 7,5 geben, aber da ich nur volle Punkte vergebe, wird aufgerundet. ;) '''8/10 Spielt meine Kinder: '''Die Idee eines „verfluchten“, mysteriösen Hauses, in dem einst ein Mord stattfand, ist alles andere als neu. Die Pasta ist aber ziemlich gut geschrieben und alles andere als schlecht. Einen Punktabzug gibt’s allerdings dafür, dass die maximale Zeichenlänge knapp überschritten wurde. '''7/10 Maske: '''Die Pasta hat auch eher wenig Inhalt, und der Titel verrät auch ein wenig, was passieren wird, ist aber dennoch gut ge- & beschrieben. Anbei noch ein kleiner Tipp: Hinter Satzzeichen kommt eine Lücke. '''6/10 Spiegelbild: '''Geschrieben ist sie ganz okay, inhaltlich für mich aber verwirrend. Ich kann auch nur schätzen, worum es geht. Tut mir leid, aber nicht allzu gut. '''3/10 Patientenakte: '''Die Geschichte, die im Bericht erzählt wird, ist ganz nett, wenn man auch mit mehr Fragen als Antworten zurück gelassen wird. Auch das Ende war jetzt nicht so... naja... Persönlich finde ich es fast überflüssig. '''5/10 Da wo die Kinder hinkommen...: Schön kurz und knackig, weiß zu gefallen. Allerdings ist auch diese Idee nicht sonderlich originell und teils ein wenig klischeehaft. 6/10 Platz 3 belegt bei mir, mit einem gewissen Abstand zum zweiten Platz, "Süßes, sonst gibt's Saures..." von Fuchs111. Soremanns "Pumpkin" und "Jack-O'-Lantern" von Misa und Voice liefern sich für mich ein hartes Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen, das letztere knapp für sich entscheiden. Platz 2 an Pumpkin also.